The goals can be simply summarized: a) To complete the structure determination of bovine CaBP, and to initiate crystallographic refinement; b) To complete the study of ion binding of CaBP, monitored by terbium fluorescence enhancement; c) To improve the yield of the purification scheme for human chorionic sonatomammotropin, and to attempt crystallization of the purified form; to purify, further the already quite pure samples of human growth hormone and bovine prolactin and to attempt their crystallization. d) To investigate the physical chemistry of the hormones, especially their ion binding, and evidence for domain structure. e) To investigate EXAFS spectroscopy of lanthanides and lanthanide derivates of CaBP, using CHESS.